


Trauma

by ReganMagnieal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2CT, Bad Parents, Hurt, Misunderstandings, PROTECTIVE CIEL, Poor Ciel, Rape, Trauma, Twin Brother - Freeform, chapter 135, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReganMagnieal/pseuds/ReganMagnieal
Summary: One ... better than four, at least now there will be no one who uses his brother's mouth, and will not have an asthma attack ..Four ... again this will happen .. my God give me strength, for my brother’s sake .





	Trauma

Their interlocking hands were separated. The youngest of them remained screaming for fear, why did they drag him away from his brother? Was not that nice person supposed to save them? Was he wrong? .  
What he knows now is that they do not want them good, their stares are strange, as if they are looking at a meat ready to eat.  
Then he was shocked when he was stripped of his clothes, he struggled to get rid of their hands that touch his body in a strange way!  
But the strength of his small body does not help in this case.  
Finally, tears burst into his eyes, looking up to find help, "Ciel! Help me! Please!" , The scene he saw made his body shiver, he felt a strong desire to vomit,Ciel, was naked on the ground, five adult men swirling around him with malicious smiles, forcing him to take a position like a dog, his hands were the only thing supporting him, a man is thrusting his penis in the mouth of his twin, Behind him, they thrust their bodies with lust as if they are entering something inside Ciel’s body, how? Where?  
After a little concentration, he saw a blood running down between his brother's thighs, no! No way ! This is not happening ..! tell me this is not happening!  
"CIEL .." he thought, while his tears were profiting, afraid for his brother, for himself, he wanted to scream but who would help them? They are at the mercy of these people now ..  
He tried to look for the eyes of his brother, to find Ciel’s eyes shut tight, his facial expressions screaming from pain and shame.

"Look, isn’t it a wonderful sight, to see your dear brother being raped sexually in front of your eyes while you are naked, waiting for your turn to be raped?"  
The person holding his waist, speaking with these words that made the little boy tremble with fear, would what happens to Ciel now will happen to him?

There is nothing more he can say or do, he cries silently as he hears the stifled sounds of his brother being raped.

A few meters away, Ciel was about to lose consciousness because of the pain. The only thing that makes him steadfast is his hope that his little brother will be left after these scum is satisfied . He can not even imagine that this will happen to his sweet brother. He has promised him to escape with him from here at any cost, this is not supposed to happen!

Then, Ciel heard a frightened voice, "Brother, help me!"  
no no no! This can not happen! He was not even able to look at him, the pain in his throat and back was no longer important. The pain in his chest for his brother is stronger than physical pain.

In his weak and humiliating condition, he was not able to do anything other than praying " God, please help my brother ... let me be enough! Let me be enough for them!"

Minutes passed as if it were years for him. A foul, disgusting fluid was pushed into his throat and his ass. If he did not want to vomit enough in the past, he now wants to empty his stomach after tasting this nasty fluid . The men around him trembled hard, never feeling the shame of what they were issuing.  
The penis in his mouth was pulled, as were the two in his ass. His body fell to the ground freely, his breath was not stable, he tried hard to breathe or he would die suffocating. All his fear for himself disappeared when he heard the words of one of them "and now it is the turn of that cute little boy"

" NO!" Ciel shouted at the top of his voice, began coughing as soon as he did but continued to scream between his coughs "Please ... Take me instead of him, I am the eldest here, I am the head of the Phantomhives , not him! He is very sick and can not bear all this. He is nothing but a spare ,He is just an extra person, so .. "  
He was interrupted because of his intense coughs, laughter around him increased whenever they saw him cough, fuck them! Ciel raised his head looking for his brother's eyes among the crowd, and when he found them, he was shocked. No, brother, please do not cry, I did not mean any word that I said! I wanted them to stay away from you .. I'm sorry .. I'm really sorry ... I ..

The torrent of his thoughts are confused, he no longer knows what he has to do, how weak he is! Even when he tried to help him ... it ended up hurting him.  
He lowered his head to the ground, his dirty hair covered his eyes while he silently cried.

He whispered to himself, "I have failed ... as a big brother ... as human being."

"Oh, how wonderful it is coming from you, little one, to sacrifice yourself and your body for your brother is wonderful!" "Well, then, one will take your brother and the other four will be yours, enjoy, my PET."

One ... better than four, at least now there will be no one who uses his brother's mouth, and will not have an asthma attack ..  
Four ... again this will happen .. God ...give me some strength...for my brother’s sake .

When they started again, Ciel lost his mind, he knew it was hallucination, his father was dead now, no longer exists to hurt him again . He tried with all his mental power to wipe those memories of his mind now but his fear overwhelmed him ....  
The younger brother, who was suffering from severe pain after he was finished with , was about to lose consciousness if it was not could not for his brother screaming.

"Dad! Dad! Please stop! That's painful! Why do you do this to me? Stop! Please! I'll study .. I'll be the Queen's Watchdog so please stop! WILL BE GOOD, HURT ! DAD ! ITS HURT PLEASE STOP, BROTHER HELP! MOTHER! TANAKA! HELP ! ITS HURT!!"

 

Astre did not understand .... "What? !!" , His twin does not stop begging his father to stop, but their father is not here?

"Haha! I did not expect this! It seems that your dear brother has been used beforehand"

"What do you mean, what did you do to my brother?" His voice was faint, and his throat hurt him because of his screams just before.

The man giggle "This is a case of a person who has experienced a traumatic incident, when the scene is repeated again, the person loses his mind and starts hallucinating, the previous painful events begin to repeat itself, I think your father raped him before us ha ha"

Astre does not want to believe this, this is not possible at all! Their father was a kind person, he would not do this disgusting thing to his son who is his own blood!

"Ah .. ah .. d..dad .. P..Please .. S S Stop .. I'm sorry .."

Ciel's tired and faint voice rang on Astre's ears , Astre does not know what he feels now ..  
But he knows one thing . "BASTARD! STOP DESECRATING MY FATHERS REPUTATION , HOW DARE YOU! STOP BEGGING HIM, HE IS NOT HERE!"

But his roar fell on deaf ears, because his brother lost his consciousness.


End file.
